The Only One
by Renny Lebasi
Summary: This story is about how Dean and Sam discovered their love for each other and their need to be together, against everyone and everything.
1. Mac n' cheese n' silence

"Can you put that heat down?" Sam asked, as he left the bathroom fully clothed, with his cheeks as pink as a kid's who had played the whole day out in the sun.

"Are you kidding me? It's friggin' cold!", complained Dean, who was watching a Spike Lee movie with a family size pack of Ruffles and a whole gallon of orange soda. "Look at all that steam coming out of the bathroom. That's why you're feeling hot…. you're gonna get sick, man….".

Dean found it funny how Sam did the same thing since he was little: take long scalding showers and then get dressed in the middle of the steam, only to get out of the bathroom just like he was leaving a sauna room, always complaining about how hot it was. How could he feel so hot if it was so much warmer inside the bathroom than out? Dean's mouth twitched to the side in a half-smile with the thought.

"What are we watching?" The sofa jumped when Sam's weight fell heavy on it.

"He Got Game"… answered Dean, sleeply. Sam knew how Dean could get bored and sleepy so easily. He could tell by the way his eyes were starting to blink for longer than usual, that Dean was about to doze off. Dean glanced at Sam, little droplets hanging from his bangs for just a few seconds before they fell and made tiny puddles on his grey sweat pants. He had a wicked grim on his face. "What?" asked Dean, impatiently.

"Nothing. You wanna grab some food? We got mac n' cheese, frozen pizza and….uh….. mac n'cheese"

"Great. Mac n'cheese it is." said Dean, never taking his eyes off the screen. Sam stayed still in the middle of Bobby's kitchen floor. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. This was happening a lot to him lately. His mind just went off…. blank…. and he could only stare at nothing specific. After some seconds, he just snapped out of it and came back as if nothing happened. "Gotcha", he answered, as he started to set the plates and defrost the food.

John and Bobby were out following a lead that could take them to a djinn's nest and Dean was furious about not coming. But with his ankle not fully recovered, both John and Bobby thought that it would do more bad than good to take a boy with a crutch on a hunt in Omaha, when he wouldn't even be able to run, in case things got ugly. "Stay with your brother" they had told him. "And show some responsibility, for Christ's sake!"

Dean hated to be the fragile one, the one who could "break". It was the worst feeling in the world. "Dad called" he said. "Said they're gonna be here in 2 days. They got nothing, apparently".

"Hmmm" answered Sam, lost if thoughts.

"So... what happened to that girl in Newcastle?" Dean approached the kitchen, still clumsy with the crutch.

"What girl in Newcastle?" Sam seemed confused.

"You know who I'm talking about. The one with the thighs... ahhhhh those thighs..." Dean laughed, clearly mocking his baby brother.

"The redhead?" Sam remembered.

"Yes Sammy, the redhead... as if you didn't know..." Dean smirked. "So... did you guys do it or not?" Dean's eyes were pierced on Sam's. He was looking for any signs of discomfort and he was also dying inside, to know what kind of emotions the subject brought to Sam.

"Yeah, I mean..."Sam started and then stopped. He put his left hand behind his neck, like he always did when he was embarrassed. Then he turned his back, to hunt for a fork or anything that could make him rummage in the cuttlery drawer. "Not all the way..." he completed, the shame on his voice almost palpable.

"Really?" Dean could not believe it. The girl had been all over Sam since day one, and she was hot, eighteen or so, which was older than Sam, who was still sixteen, great thighs... and she had that look. Dean knew that look oh so well. He knew what she was after when she asked Sam to help her with the empty bottles in the back of the trailer. "But why? I mean, what happened? Did she not wanna do it?"

"Yeah, she did, but... Dean, I don't really wanna talk about it. Ok?"

"Alright, alright. Forget I asked." Dean didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable in any way. He hated that. But the curiosity was burning inside him. He did not quite understand why, but he just had to know. He had to know all the details about that night. His mind was thinking about so many possibilities and he was wondering how Sam acted, if he was the one who kissed her first, if the making out was "cute couple" like, or a bit more aggressive. He felt the back of his neck starting to sweat and decided to sit at the table and wait for his mac n' cheese.

Both of them were up for small talk, but none could think of anything to start a conversation.


	2. The Gazelle and the Lion

The next day started off with a violent storm. Trees were shacking outside and the wind was making scary noises that brought back distant painful memories to the boys.

"Really? Another Spike Lee movie?" Sam sat in the armchair at the corner. "Do you ever get tired?"

Dean scoffed "Of Spike Lee? Dude! No!"

Sam was tapping his fingers on his knees and looking to the pile of books Bobby left on top of his desk. "Maybe we could try to find some new info about the djiins. Something to help Dad and Bobby..."

"I don't think there is anything they don't know about djinns, Sammy." said Dean, and then turned to face his brother "You're bored, aren't you?"

"Dead bored!" exclamed Sam "We gotta do something. It's been almost a week since we'd been here and we left the house for like _once_! To get bacon!"

Dean laughed at how his brother could get impatient so easily when something was bothering him. As for himself, Dean could sit in front of a tv and eat popcorn and Ruffles for a month without complaining, if needed to. "Alright, baby brother. We should probably start thinking about building an Arc, cause I'm sure the next big flood is coming soon. Look at all that water. Do you really want to go outside?"

"Maybe..." Sam wanted desperately to get out of the house, but he knew it was impossible with that storm. "Alright, you know what? I'm gonna study some. Dad and Bobby may know all about djinns but I'm no expert, so... Call me if you need anything."

Sam was sitting with 3 books about Arabic supernatural creatures when the phone rang.

"It must be Dad" he shouted at Dean. "I'll take it!"

"I got it!" Dean responded from the other side of the room. "I was up already to take a leak..."

Sam was about to protest about the nasty expression, when he heard Dean making a different voice. The same one Sam heard him using with that waitress three weeks ago, before he twisted his ankle. Dean had made everybody go crazy after him, for disappearing for a whole day without telling anyone where he was. "Yeah I know... oh yeah? And how is it now? Tell me how it feels like right now..."

Sam approached carefully, trying not to make any sound. If Dean cought him overhearing his conversation, he would be pissed and probably hang up the phone, and Sam didn't want to let that happen.

"Yeah baby, of course it is... yeah I wish you could see it right now..."  
What was he talking about? See what? "...for you, so hard for you, gorgeous..." Sam felt something burning up at the back of his throat. He looked at his hands and they were shaking violently. Suddenly, the thing he wanted the most was to be as far from Dean as possible. For some reason, he felt so much anger and rage and a feeling of emptyness that he couldn't describe or understand.

Everything went blank again. When Sam realized, he was out in the rain, in the middle of Bobby's yard, next to a rusty red AMC Gremlin, completely soaked and shaking. He wasn't really sure if it was the cold or the rage, but the shakings were getting intensely worse.

Before he could even realize he was there, Dean was holding Sam tight, putting a waterproof jacket over his head and pushing him towards the entrance of the house. What the hell, man?" Sam stopped and moved to the side, far from Dean.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Dean was baffled. He couldn't even start to think about what could be wrong or why Sam was acting this way. He started to come closer to Sam again.

"Stay away from me!" Sam stopped moving, like his feet suddenly created roots and he was now stuck to the ground.

Dean didn't listen. He still came forward and was in front of Sam in a second. "Sam! What is going on? Are you mad at me? Why?"

"It's nothing, leave me alone." Sam's eyes were turned to the ground now and he saw Dean's difficulty to keep his crutch from slipping foward because of all the mud beneath their feet. He turned his back and headed to the front door. When he reached the door handle, he heard the phone ringing inside. "Better hurry! Your girlfriend's calling!" he grunted, between his teeth.

Now it was Dean's time to be stuck on the ground. "Girlfriend? What are you... Sam! Are you jealous?" he asked, in a playful way, just to annoy Sam.

"What? Are you insane?" Sam wanted to take back the handle and go inside, but he couldn't move, couldn't turn from Dean. Suddently everything he wanted to do was examine Dean's face and look for any clue of where he wanted to go with this.

"So you heard us talking, eh?"

"Yes"

"Did you like what you heard?" Dean came one step closer "Do you like learning from me?" Dean could not explain why he was asking these questions to his baby brother. But he desperately wanted to know the answers. More than anything he needed to understand what was going on and, at the same time, something was different inside of him now. Some spark that has always been there was now burning, but he didn't know what it meant. The only thing he knew was that he had to ask. He had to understand.

Sam didn't know what to say. He _did_ like to learn from his brother. He _did_ want to make girls go crazy for him like they did when they saw Dean. It's not like they didn't like Sam. They did. But Sam was always shy about how to act and what to do once he was alone with a girl. He never did more than hitting the second base with girls and he _so_ wanted to. So listening to Dean was like being tutored. But this time... this time was different. It made him feel so angry...

"Sam..."

"What?"

"Answer the question." Dean's tone was subtle and somewhat warm.

Sam opened his mouth to answer "Yes, I like to hear you talking, cause I don't wanna be a freakin' virgin for the rest of my life" but the words faded just before they could exit his mouth and he just stood there, lips parted, staring at Dean's green eyes. He felt like his whole body could be sucked into nothingness by those green eyes.

Dean was waiting... wishing for an answer. When he saw Sam opening his mouth to speak, he could actually feel every vein he had inside pumping up his blood violently through his body. And nothing came out... Sam's lips were there, pink, parted and completely wet, not letting out a single word.

It seemed like they stood like this for hours on end and when Dean realized, he was raising his right thumb. Sam looked confused, but didn't move. There was nothng else in the world for Dean right now. No rain, no wind, no house, no ground to sustain them. Only those perfect pink lips. Dean reached for them with his thumb and ran it on the lower lip, from side to side and then reached the middle and just rested there.

Sam's eyes were wide and made of glass. He didn't blink. He didn't move. He was not sure of what was going on, but he refrained himself from making any move, for he did not want it to stop. He raised his eyes from Dean's thumb to his green eyes again. Sam felt like a gazelle being cornered by a hungry lion. Dean's eyes were so ravenous, so focused and fixed. But if Sam was a gazelle, he felt like he was willing to let himself be devoured. In fact, there was nothing he wanted more at that moment.

Dean dared to move his thumb further and as soon as he felt the tip of Sam's toungue it was like he came out of a hypnotic state. In less than two seconds he was inside of the house, going up the stairs and fiercely shutting the door.


	3. The Smell of the Storm

Sam found himself alone on the outside, the rain soaking up his clothes and his shoes.

But why would he run inside or go anywhere else? What was he supposed to do? What did all that mean? Was Dean teasing him? Testing him? Why was he so upset afterwards? And before all of what just happened, was is really jealousy that made him so angry? It couldn't be. Dean was his big brother. His hero. Everything he aimed to be one day. Still... his touch... so subtle, to smooth and so electric at the same time... Sam wanted that moment to last forever. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, where Dean's fingers had touched, and let his tongue linger there for some moments. Ok, he just _had_ to go inside.

Sam slowly opened the door, to the scent of lavender and apple shampoo. He left his soggy shoes at the door and waited for Dean to leave the bathroom, so he could also go inside and shower. A small laugh escaped Sam's lips when he saw Bobby's new CD player (which was a gift, of course) and remembered Bobby's reluctance to use the new apparatus. Now he had a considerable collection of albums. Sam pushed play without looking at what was inside the player and found comfort in the tunes of Sympathy for the Devil.

Dean left the bathroom. Head turned down like there was something ultimately interesting to see on the floor.

Sam walked by his brother and hesitated before opening the bathroom door. He looked back. Dean was staring at him, a huge question mark in the middle of his face. Sam went on and turned the shower on, water as hot as he could take. He stood there for some minutes, letting the skin on this hands and feet turn dark pink.

Dean went up to his bedroom, which he shared with Sam, and laid on his stomach, head pressing agains the pillow until it was almost impossible to breath. What exactly has he done? And why? And would it change anything now? His relationship with his brother was the most important thing in his life and Sam was the person he loved the most in the world. Hell, he would _die_ for Sam, hands down, in a heart bit.

The door opened slowly and Sam came in. It was dark inside. The curtains were closed and the storm had made the afternoon look like twilight.

"Dean. Can we talk?"

"Not now, Sammy. Later ok?"

"Dean I just want to say that..."

But Dean wouldn't let him finish "I am sorry Sam. So sorry. I don't know what happened out there, I just..."

"Dean, stop!" Sam interrupted. "It's ok! It was nothing, I was..." Sam stopped himself. He knew he had to be very careful with his next words. Anything he said could push Dean further away from him now. "I liked it." he finally said. "Don't really know what it was, but I liked it."

"Sam, you..."

"Really. Ok? You have nothing to be sorry for. I do. I'm sorry for running outside and being such a jerk to you when you tried to help me back in."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah ok, but we still need to talk about it. Not now, I mean, I can't..." Dean was so nervous that his words were practically knocking down each other before they could exit his mouth.

"There is nothing to talk about. You wanted to do something, you did it, I liked it, period." But deep inside, Sam did want to talk about it. He wanted to talk about it for hours and find out every little detail that crossed Dean's mind at that moment. However, he knew that this was not the right time to do so. He had to respect Dean's request for silence.

Sam sat on his bed, on the right side of the room, and heard Dean's breathing deeply from his own bed, nested close to the bedroom window.

"So the redhead... Mandy." Sam started. Dean turned his whole body to face Sam's bed. "Got to the second base, but couldn't finish it."

"How come?" Curiosity burning through Dean's insides again, like it always did when Sam was willing to speak about his experiences with girls.

"I don't know, man. Just didn't feel right."

"What do you mean? She was hot, right? Did you touch her thighs? I mean _those_ thighs..."

"Oh I touched her thighs" Sam laughed, remembering how they were amazingly firm and smooth at the same time "But yeah, she was like saying things and ... I don't know... It kinda killed the mood for me."

"Things? What kinda things?" Dean was sitting down now, his hands resting on his knees, his back bent to the front.

"Things like..." Sam was so embarrassed to tell Dean this. But he knew it was the only way to distract him now. To make him stop thinking about whatever it was that was bugging him so much about what happened with them outside. He went on: "She kept saying thinks about how she knew she would not be my first, but she would definitely leave me an unforgettable mark and shit like that."

"Ha!" Dean clapped once. "Conceited much?"

"Yeah, right? So I... I don't know... Just didn't feel like going through with it."

"Hmmmmm ...I see. Don't quite understand, but _understand_... you know? Good thing is, something you did made her feel like you were an expert about it. I mean, if she thought it was not your first time..."

"Yeah I guess..." Sam remembered how she was moaning and purring like a cat when he pulled her and sit her on his lap. "So... that was it with Mandy." Sam was lying down on his back, his both hands on the pillow, behind his head, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing left to say. Should he ask about the waitress again? He didn't wanna scare Dean away, and he also wouldn't know what to say, depending on the direction the conversation might take.

But Dean ended up being to one to bring the subject first "That was Shelby on the phone. Remember her?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. From the 'Frogs and Ribs'. Strange place." Sam tried to keep the mood light.

"Yeah, so... I gave her one of Bobby's phone numbers. She wants us to meet..."

Sam didn't know what to say. The anger starting to light up inside of him again. Not so strong this time, but still there. He turned his body to face Dean "Oh.."

"I mean I don't know if I'm gonna go. I don't want her falling for me, you know? She's not my type of girl."

"Well she sure sounded like your type of girl when you were on the phone today" Sam couldn't help saying it. Damn it! Now he sure sounded like a jealous boyfriend of something...

Dean laughed. From his bed he could feel Sam's embarrassment about what he just said. If it was any other day, he would just tease him. But right now he wanted to explore what was going on.

"Sam... is there something you wanna tell me?" Dean asked, his voice breathy and croaky.

Sam stood in silence, his back against Dean now.

"Do you feel embarrassed when I talk about girls, or _to_ girls, because you're a virgin?"

"What?" Sam turned to Dean again and sat on the bed "Of course not! In fact I..." It was so hard to go on.

"You what? Come on, Sammy, tell me."

"I like to hear it. Learn things. So the day I do it, I'll do it right."

Dean couldn't help but smile broadly. "That's kinda cool. I like being someone you look up to."

Sam only breathed. Very slowly. In and out.

"But I don't get it. Why were you mad, then?"

"I don't know, Dean. Ok?" Sam answered briskly.

Dean looked at Sam with puppy eyes, waiting... he so desperately needed to know more.

Sam knew that his brother was still not satisfied with his explanation. And he himself didn't want to leave things like that, in the air...

"I think..." he started... "I think maybe I'm tired of listening to the theories. I wanna do it. I wanna know what it's like."

"Well that's easy, baby brother. We can go to 'Frogs and Ribs' tomorrow if you want to."

Sam laughed "It's not that easy..."

"For _you_?" Dean interrupted. "Trust me. It's _that_ easy."

They were both in silence for some time. Just listening to the rain and taking in the smell of wet grass.

"Ok." Sam said finally. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then. Dad and Bobby will be here already though. But they will probably spend the night drinking over their frustration or trying to find new leads, or both. We can tell them we just need some time away from the house."

"It's ok if they wanna go too, Dean. It's a diner with hot waitresses. I don't care. I'm not a baby anymore, they have to get used to the idea of seeing me leaving with a girl for the night."

Dean was not very convinced. "Yeah... if you say so... I'd still prefer it they didn't go though..."

The silence took over the room and both Dean and Sam closed their eyes and let the sound of the rain take them to a heavy sleep, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. Sam woke up to the sound of a thunder, and looked straight at Dean, who was still sound asleep, face turned to Sam. His eyelashes were trembling a little, and his lips were pouted and serious. So beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

Sam got up and went to Dean's bed. Dean woke up with Sam's arms around him, spooning. Sam always did that. Snuggled up in Dean's bed when he was scared by thunders and lightnings. But it's been years since he stopped doing that.

Dean woke up and as soon as he felt Sam there, after so many years, he stood still and then searched for Sam's hand, which was close to his stomach. He held it there for a while, a familiar soothing touch that Sam loved dearly.

When the rain stopped, Dean got up, went out of the room and started down the stairs. "I'm gonna make some strong coffee. Alright? You want some?"

Sam opened his eyes, still half-asleep "Ah... yeah, sure".

When Sam got downstairs, Dean was by the kitchen counter, focused on putting coffee in the coffee machine, and he didn't hear his brother approaching.

Sam reached Dean's right ear with his lips, and brushed them there, whispering "Dean... teach me..."

Dean turned to Sam, absolutely bewildered. He didn't say a word. He just stood there, perplexed.

"Teach me..."Sam repeated, his gaze never leaving Dean's eyes.

Dean reached for Sam's waist and he pushed him. He turned Sam firmly, so now Sam was the one leaning on the counter, facing Dean.

Dean came closer, less than an inch away, and let his waist touch Sam's. He felt Sam's cock hard agains his pants. He pushed closer, lifting his chin to reach for Sam's ears (when did he get so tall?). "Sam, this..."

"Dean." Sam knew what he was going to say and stopped him before he did "Teach... me..."

Dean looked down at his own hard cock and started rubbing it against Sam's, up and down, and each time it felt so fucking hot, like both their bodies were just the perfect fit for each other. Even though both of them still had their clothes on, the pleasure they felt was indescribable. Sam's mouth was parted and his eyes were closed. His breath was heavy and fast, and his cheeks were pink. Dean's face was serious and he bit his lip. "Do you like it, baby boy?"

"Dean..." Sam could not speak. It was impossible to say anything other than Dean's name...

"Yeah? S'that what you want? S'that what you want from me?"

"Dean, I..." And that was it. Sam felt an explosion inside his pants. He came hard and fast, biting down on Dean's shoulder.

Dean came seconds later, eyes fixed on his brother's closed eyelids, not sure what was making him more excited: Sam's touch or Sam's orgasm.

They held each other like that for a moment and then Dean let go. He turned his back and started to walk against the bathroom.


	4. Restructuring the Spoons

Both of them knew they crossed a line that could never be uncrossed, but somehow they felt relieved about it.

They ordered pizza and ate while watching old cartoons, never saying anything about what happened. Dean had his mouth full of stuffed crust when the phone rang. Sam got it and talked for a while, then came back to the living room.

"It was Dad. Said they will be here tomorrow by noon." Sam said, tossing a can of Coke to Dean.

"Ok." Dean caught the can in mid-air.

"So, why do you think it was a dead end?" Sam asked "They were so sure they would finally find that nest..."

"I don't know, Sammy. I mean they're goddamn djinns... smart as hell. They probably moved way before dad and Bobby got there."

"Yeah..." Sam lowered his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sammy?" Dean always felt the change of the vibe in the room automatically every time Sam was annoyed by the slightest of things.

"I'm fine, Dean." But Sam knew it was not so easy to convince his brother. Dean knew him better then he knew himself.

"Hey, do you wanna play some Jenga?" Sam suggested, pushing away his own disturbing thoughts and doubts and just wanting to have some quality time with his big brother. They used to play Jenga on rainy days like this, whenever they were left on Bobby's house and none of them never wanted to let go of the tradition.

"Yeah. I'll clean the table. You can get the game and get ready to lose, baby brother." Dean gave Sam that wicked smirk of his, teasing.

They played for a long time and after winning 2 times and losing 3, Sam decided to go to bed.

They both said good night in unison and Sam turned off the lights. Dean could hear soft sobs coming from Sam's bed. Was his brother crying?

"I knew there was something the matter." Dean said softly. "What is it Sam?"

Sam decided to say what he was trying to keep to himself, but just couldn't hold inside anymore "I know you don't wanna talk about it. Not now, not ever. I get it. But you don't have to pretend like nothing happened, ok? It may have been just a joke to you, but for me it was..."

"Shhhh..." Dean had slipped into Sam's bed and stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "It wasn't a joke. Ok? It was _so_ much more than that..." Dean could not finish. He could never find the words to describe what he was feeling, and even if he could, he was not sure if it would scare Sam or make him feel disgusted. Instead, he just rested his chin on the back of Sam's shoulder.

Sam didn't know what to answer. He could feel the truth and the honesty on Dean's voice, that was now deep and reassuring. He smiled and took a deep breath, his tears stopping instantly.

Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck and put his arms around him. "Now go to sleep, baby boy."

Sam nodded and smiled wider. It was funny for him not to be the big spoon. Usually he was the one who ran into Dean's bed whenever he had a bad dream, or was afraid of something. He would always find a way to fit Dean in a hug and put his arms around his big brother. He loved doing that, especially because of the irony of the situation: even though Sam felt like _he_ needed protection, he was the one who put his arms around Dean every time, to keep him warm and secured. Somehow he always thought that by protecting Dean, he himself would be safe. Sam just knew that if something bad happened to his big brother, he couldn't take it. So if Sam was afraid, his first action was always to find Dean and protect _him_.

They fell fast asleep and woke up the next morning to the sound of Bobby storming up the stairs.


	5. A New Plan

"Because I told you not to be so goddamn stubborn, John!" Bobby was stumping up the stairs as he howled at John, who answered something inaudible.

Dean was up in a second and opened the door before Bobby got upstairs.

"So... how was it?" he asked in a sleepy voice, face still swollen from sleeping too much.

"Dean..." Bobby hugged Dean and looked at Sam, still in bed "Sam. How are you boys holding up? How's your ankle, Dean?"

"We're ok. Ankle's getting better. I don't think I need the crutches anymore." Dean said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's good to hear, boy. How about you Sam? Everything ok?"

John came from behind Bobby before Sam could answer "Dead end, boys. We just wasted our time."

Bobby and John were trying to find this djinn's lair for quite some time now, but every time they thought they had a lead, it ended up in nothing.

"We are sure we were at the right town, though." completed Bobby "The victims, the patterns... it all matches."

"So what happened?" Sam was curious.

"It was like we were always a step behind." Bobby was utterly frustrated. "We decided to come back home and come up with a batter plan. Thought it would be better than to stay in Omaha and call even more attention than we already had." he started making his way upstairs. "Now come downstairs and have some breakfast with us." Bobby called, while heading back downstairs.

"We have some things we would like to discuss with you guys." John added.

The boys brushed their teeth and Sam changed his shirt. He hated to eat while wearing the same clothes he used to sleep. Dean lowered his eyes after realizing how strong and big Sam was at only 16. He blushed at the sight of his baby brother shirtless and Sam saw it, for he had his eyes locked on Dean the entire time he was changing his shirt. Sam smiled slyly and passed by Dean, to go downstairs. Their shoulders touched and both of them breathed deeply with the scent of each other. Dean felt like he was breathing Sam in, taking pleasure in the fact that he was absorbing even the slightest part of his brother's essence. Sam felt like Dean's scent was the best in the world: it made him feel home and somewhat complete.

When they got downstairs, John was hanging up the phone. "They're on their way." he said.

"Good. We're gonna need them." said Bobby, while putting 3 strips of bacon aside.

"Who?" asked Sam, always curious. He pulled out a chair and sat on it with his elbows on the backrest.

"Celine and Bethany Harper." John said "If there is someone who can help us with this djinn thing, that someone is Celine."

"Do you boys remember Celine and Bethany?" Bobby placed a huge pile of pancakes on the table "You used to play with Bethany sometimes when you were little, Sam."

"I'm not sure..." Sam was searching for any memories of a Bethany, but couldn't find any.

"S'that the girl who stood here for like a month when dad was out in Palo Alto with her mom?" Dean asked.

Bobby laughed "That's the one! Good memory, Dean."

"Of course I remember. That month was a nightmare!" Dean scoffed. He remembered pretty well about that summer when Bobby was recovering from pneumonia and the boys were so excited about getting to spend some time with him, but it all got spoiled by the chick with the pigytails, who spoke too fast and liked to kick Sam. Bobby smiled at the memory "It was nice being a babysitter for a change" he laughed, not really convinced himself "I remember you used to give her a had time, Dean."

"Hard time? The girl practically kept her foot raised every time Sam was in the same room!" Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam finally remembered who they were talking about. Why has it taken so much for him to remember? "Oh my God! It's the girl that had cherry coke coming out of her nose every time she laughed!" Sam chuckled and clapped, thrilled with the memory. "Funny kid. She was older than me I think. A year, maybe..."

"That's what you remember her by?" Dean asked, incredulous. "Cherry coke through the nose? You don't remember her being like a 24-7 bully to you?" Dean was amazed at how Sam always used his memory to come up with details about the good (or, at least the "not bad") part of things.

"Anyway, Celine's husband was killed by a djinn" John interrupted "Poor bastard was sucked dry. Celine spent 8 months after the djinn who did it and she got him. All by herself. Now you guys ask me how she did it, I can't tell you. She said that she couldn't bare to look at Bethany's eyes when she asked about her Daddy. Poor little girl was less than 3 years old."

"What were you guys hunting when she left Bethany here years later, Dad?" Dean could not remember.

"Ha!" John remembered pretty well "Werewolves. It was Celine's first hunt after she killed that djinn. She had sworn to quit, and spent more than 4 years working at a dentist's office..." John sighed "But I guess she never really found a way to stop. And after Palo Alto she became a full-time hunter again."

"What about Bethany?" Sam wanted to know.

"She lived with her grandmother until 2 years ago, when she passed." Bobby completed the story. "Now Celine has no choice but to drag Bethany into all of this. She seems to like it, though. Celine said she is pretty good with decapitating vampires" Bobby smiled, as if thinking about how crazy it was to be glad that a teenage girl had already mastered the skills of decapitation.

"You guys are gonna give your room to the ladies." John started. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but John raised his hand and continued "You two are gonna sleep in the basement. We're gonna put two extra bunks in there for you."

"Really? A pillow right between the devil's trap and the stock of dead man's blood... Awesome..." They all understood Dean's sarcasm, but Sam knew there was no other way.

"It's ok, Dean. It's not that bad. Remember that it's also where Bobby keeps his best booze..." he glanced at Bobby and winked.

"Don't even think about it." Bobby said, while licking the grease out of his thumbs.


	6. Citrus and Leather

She came inside the house at noon, with the sun shining on her long brown hair, her citrus perfume and acting like she's been living in that house for years.

Both Sam and Dean knew boundaries very well and they hated to feel like people were invading their space. Cause they knew pretty well how to respect other people's space. But Bethany seemed like she didn't. She was not being rude or invasive per se, but there was something there that made the boys feel like she was using up all the air in the house since the minute she got there.

Celine seemed pretty quiet and they would have never guessed she was a hunter, because she looked very ordinary. Medium length dark blond hair, tired green eyes... and a summer dress. Really? What kind of hunter would go to another hunter's house for an important meeting, where they would discuss life and death issues... on a summer dress? Dean could not believe it.

Bethany was wearing jeans shorts and a red tank top, with brown cowboy boots that made her huge legs seem even longer. She was almost 6 feet tall. Sam was already 6.3 and Dean was almost 6.2, so they were still taller than her, but it was hard to believe that a girl that tall had such a tiny mother. They shared the same nose, though. A nose that was probably too small for their face, straight with only its tip pointing down. It was a cute nose. Bethany had big cheeks while her mom had a bony face. Her big brown eyes seemed to be smiling at all times and it was like they could hide secrets of their own.

It was like her features wanted to exaggerate: she was _very_ tall, her nose was _very_ small and her eyes were _very_ intriguing. She was pretty. There was no denying it, and Dean saw the look that Sam gave her the moment she left the car.

The 6 of them were in the kitchen, while the girls were giving Bobby some groceries they got on the way and Celine was telling John about how she fixed her van the last time it broke down in the middle of a haunted road.

"So..." Bethany started, at the corner, turning her back to the other 3 people as they discussed carburetors and monkey wrenches, and facing only the boys "What is _your_ plan?" She looked at Dean and lifter her chin a little bit while saying the word _your.  
_  
"We didn't think about anything..." Dean started.

"Yet." Sam finished "We're still studying the case."

"Hum. What do you know about these djinns?" she asked, while biting on an apple.

"Well, they are all in Omaha right now, but Bobby thought the lair was..." Sam was trying to explain, while making gestures and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Not that. About their style. What is their style?" Bethany realized the boys were a bit lost with the question "I mean do they kill? Do they keep the victims as hostages, hallucinating for days or they just suck them dry and go away?" She wanted to know.

It was a pretty valid question. One neither of them had stopped to think about.  
She made them nervous. Both of them. It was a fact.

"Well Bobby didn't give us the details yet. We were waiting for your mom to come, so we could all discuss it." Dean said. A clear defensive tone on his voice. He moved, so he could get a clear view of Bobby, John and Celine "So what's for lunch, guys?" he asked, while walking towards them.

"Yeah... so I heard you're good with the vampires" Sam smiled a half smile.

"I guess..." Bethany always felt embarrassed with even an outline of a compliment "Mom likes to make a big deal out of it anyway..." She rolled a lock of her hair between her fingers and unrolled it again. Sam saw a ring on her right index finger, that was so big it made it hard for her to move her knuckles. It was silver and looked like a lace, with tiny red stones on its whole length. Sam liked it.

It felt good to sit down and eat at the table, all together, like a family reunion. There was real food, too. Chicken breast, rice, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and beans. It was absolutely delicious.

"Oh my God." Dean said, resting his hands on his stomach. "If someone told me I would someday eat a meal as healthy as this one and enjoy it better than a hamburger, I would say they were crazy! But this is _so_ good." he said, absolutely surprised about enjoying it so much.

"Yeah, Celine. Thank you so much for the meal. It's really something else!"Bobby started "What's with the rice and beans? There is something different about it that I can't quite tell..." he was looking up, like trying to find something in the back of his memory that would tell him what was it that made the food taste like it did.

"Well, thank you boys, it's nothing really..." Celine was thrilled with the admiration "You guys know I'm actually half Brazilian, right? The rice and beans... i's just something momma told me a while ago..." she smiled.

"Well you better never forget that something, dear." Bobby warned "Or we would all be doomed". They all bursted into laughter.

Sam looked at Dean and loved to see him laugh. It had been a while since he didn't see Dean enjoying himself, and it made Sam happy to witness it.

Dean looked at Sam with the corner of his eye, while he was using the napkin. He had to check Sam's reactions at all times. It was like he depended on them to have his own. They switched a glance and smiled at each other. 

* * *

When they were alone on their room, Celine asked Bethany about the boys.

"Are they being nice to you, sweetheart? John said they're really good boys." Celine said while spreading the sheets on the bed.

"Yeah. They're cool." Bethany wanted a sister or a best friend or any _girl_ friend she could have right now, to confide about how hot they were. But she couldn't tell that to her mom, so she just stopped there and didn't say anything else.

Celine was not used to Bethany's lack of words for anything. She immediately asked "What?"

"What what?" Bethany joked. She put her arms on her waist, assuming a soldier-like position. She stretched her back and looked out the window. The sunlight shining on her face and lightening up her hair.

"You wanna say something. About the boys. What is it?" Celine was not blind. Of course she knew Bethany would have noticed how pretty those two brothers were. The fact that they were also about her age was also something that would worry her... _if_ they were not who they were. Celine had absolute trust on John and his sons. She knew John for more than 15 years now and she knew the way he had raised his kids.

"Nothing to say about them. Didn't have time to form a full opinion about them yet..." Bethany was now sitting on the bed, doing circles with her finger on her knees. She always did that when she was embarrassed.

"I mean they're... they've grown a _lot_ since the last time you saw them, of course..." it was hard for Celine to have this conversations, but she desperately wanted to have this kind of connection with her daughter. "They're... pretty boys, right?"

"Oh mom, pleeeease don't do this" Bethany couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"What?" Celine saw an opening "You guys don't say 'pretty' these days? How do you call it? Hot stuff? Babes?" she started to laugh and couldn't finish her teasing.

Bethany was laughing too. She threw a pillow at her mom. "Seriously, stop..." But she knew her mom wouldn't give up unless she said something "Yes, they're pretty." She went on laughing and started putting her hair up on a pony tail. "Ok? S'that what you wanna hear?" She started off the room. "I gotta take a shower."

Celine came to her and planted a kiss on her forehead "Ok, baby bear." She smiled. Then she called her before Bethany could leave the room. "But baby..." Bethany stopped and turned her head "Don't get any ideas, huh? Think about them as cousins" she said "I don't wanna have to worry about one more thing right now. Ok?"

"Duh." Bethany walked slowly towards the bathroom. If she could only have a friend there right now, she could tell her one of the many things that crossed her mind the moment she laid her eyes on those two...


	7. Confusions, confusions

"So whaddya think?" Dean asked while chewing on a donut.

"What?" Sam was making his bed at their new "bedroom" in the basement, which was something in which he always put so much more effort on than Dean. Dean always let his bed messy, while Sam liked to keep it tidy.

"About the girl, Sammy..." Dean was impatient.

"What about her?" Sam pretended that this conversation was not important. But he actually wanted to know what Dean thought of her too.

"She's hot, that's what!" Dean started unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, I mean... she..." Sam turned to see his brother's face while he was talking about Bethany, but the words suddenly got locked up inside his mouth.

"She what, Sammy?" Dean asked, with his head a bit down and crooked to he side, but never letting his deep green eyes leave Sam's gaze. He had taken of his shirt now and was starting to unzip his pants.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, then turned to face the wall, pretending to still care about his bed.

"Uh... changing my clothes? What, is that a crime to decide it's hot and want to put on some lighter clothes?" It wasn't the first time Dean realized Sam felt unease while he was changing. It actually felt pretty awesome every time Sam blushed on the sight of his naked chest, but deep inside Dean was always afraid this was all just a fantasy in his mind. Something that, for some twisted reason, he really wanted to be true, but could never be.

Sam did not answer. He took a deep breath and brushed his hair with his fingers, running them from the forehead to the middle of the head and stopped there. "You think this is just too funny, don't you?" he suddenly asked, and then continued after Dean's silence "How long is this sick joke gonna last?" Sam was facing Dean now. Fire in his eyes and pink lips parting. Sam hated that. He knew that Dean had realized by now that his brother's admiration was different than what it was before... that Sam looked at him as more than just a hero big brother. But exactly how did Sam look at him? Even Sam didn't know the answer to that. It was just a nice, warm feeling that could make him feel safe, but also completely vulnerable. It was so confusing. The only thing Sam was sure of was that even though Dean would never understand, he could definitely know that something was going on with his baby brother, and that was the reason why he liked to tease Sam.

"Sam, what the hell are you..."

"You boys come up here!" Bobby called from upstairs. "We have to talk!"

Sam nodded negatively at Dean and started up the stairs to the main floor.

Dean stopped him by touching his right shoulder lightly. "Sam.."he pleaded "Talk to me!"

Sam came two steps down "Stop it, Dean, alright? Stop making fun of me! I'm not a little boy anymore!"

"Making fun of y... Dude, you have any idea how crazy you sound right now? When have I ever..."

"Really? Dean?" Sam was making his bitch face to Dean. The one where he squinted his eyes and nodded his head at the same time.

"I mean, yeah, of course I like to make fun of..." Dean started to smile, but then stopped himself and became really serious "Point is I was _not_ doing it right now, if that's what you're saying. I don't even know what you..." Sam didn't want to listen. It made him too angry. He started up the stairs again "Sam, would you wait? I wanna talk to you! Sam!" But Sam kept on going, not stopping now.

Dean reached him once more, and turned him firmly. Sam was one step higher than Dean, and since he was already taller than his older brother, he seemed huge now "Sam, cut if off! Would you tell me what..." Dean came to the same level Sam was on, their faces now only a few inches apart. They could feel each other's warm breath now. Sam looked into Dean's eyes and for the first time he realized Dean was not teasing. He really wanted to know why Sam was so upset.

Sam could look into those green eyes for hours. They stood like that for some seconds. In silence. Just looking into each other's eyes, lips slightly parted, just enough to breath through the mouth.

"Dean, I..."

"Hey cowboys, let's go. Didn't you hear us calling?" The door opened abruptly and Bethany was there, calling up for them, wearing white shorts and a blue top. She turned to head back to where she came from, then stopped and turned her head to them again, hair always waving "We're waiting for you"

"Hey!" Dean called, a little louder than he would in a different situation "A little privacy here? I was changing! If you came seconds later, you could catch m..."

"I know..." she interrupted him and vanished again.

* * *

In the living room, they were all discussing about the case, and Celine was not sure about what John and Bobby were telling her. She hunted the djinn that killed her husband for a long time before finally having the chance to kill him, so it gave her a good experience on how to deal with those creatures. It seemed to her that some important details were missing.

"Ok, so I'm gonna put it like a list, ok? Everything we have." she started, and then took a deep breath before speaking again "Missing people. People who reported having had strange experiences, such as seeing things that could not be really there. Sights of strange men with glowing blue hands. Three bodies found completely dry." she paused "Anything else?"

"That's about it..." Bobby said, scratching underneath his baseball cap.

"Wait a second" Bethany was leaned on the sofa's back "How can people report seeing things that were not there? I mean if they're under a djinn's hallucination, they can't know..." she paused, insecure and not wanting to say things that would make her seem dumb or inexperienced to the boys "... right? Because the visions are too real and they can't tell..." she looked down, a bit sure now that she shouldn't have spoken.

"Well, honey the thing is... it's pretty hard to know exactly how the hallucinations are because most people simply don't stay alive to tell..." Celine answered with sweetness. "What I'm thinking here is this: a person is under a djinns spell... right? And then they're not. This means that for some reason the djinn stopped doing what they were doing to this person." Celine stopped talking and waited for someone else to get the point that she was trying to make. Bobby came to save her.

"Which means that either the djinn died or was cut off somehow..." he said, while opening a can of beer.

"Or _wanted_ to stop" John added, with a vague look on his face "Well, that wouldn't make sense..."

"No it wouldn't..." Celine continued "But there's one more thing..."

All of them stared at her, waiting for her to go on. She started "How would..."

"How would these people still be alive?" Sam interrupted, talking to himself more than to the rest of the people in the room.

"Wouldn't their insides turn into like... jelly or something?" Dean asked, understanding where Sam wanted to get.

"Well, not all djinns are the same." Celine explained, while moving around in circles "Not all of them have the power to do that... most of them just go for the blood and suck the victims dry."

"Which is exactly the type we think we have in Omaha. The victims were found _completely_ dry." John explained.

"What I was going to say was... how would the djinns be stopped more than once? If there is more than one person telling about the hallucinations, then either a djinn was stopped and not killed or someone is stopping them individually."

"Why would they still be in the same town if some hunter is killing them one by one?" Dean was confused.

"That's my point. I really don't understand it." Celine answered and then lowered her head "I think we need to go back there. Not to hunt. Not now, anyway. Just to check the facts again and try to get what we're missing."

Everybody agreed by nodding their heads, but not saying a word, for all six of them were far too deep in thoughts, trying to come up with a solution to their puzzle.


	8. The Popsicle

The next day dragged itself and each hour that passed seemed like four.

Celine had taken off in the middle of the night, and left a note, saying that she had to study this case by herself before deciding what to do. She also left her mobile phone at the nightstand.

She asked them not to follow her, for she was not going to try to hunt the thing or do anything stupid, just study and come back within 3 days, tops. She wanted them to take care of Bethany and she also said that, if it was any other creature, she would not ask that, but, given her story with djinns, she knew it would be hard for her to focus if Bethany was there.

Close to 3PM, Bobby could not take it anymore. He could not stand to be there and know nothing about what she was doing, or if she was in danger.

He got up abruptly from the couch "That's it, guys, I'm going after her" he said, rubbing his palms on his knees. There was a wrinkle in his forehead, that was always deeper when he was worried (which was most of the time).

"Bobby..."John wanted to disagree, to ask Bobby to wait and do things as she asked them to, but he too was dead concerned about her. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He was the one that had the idea of calling her and dragging her to all of this.

"You know what? You're right." he got up as well and started walking towards the stairs "Boys, pack your things. Bethany, you'll..."

"Bethany what, John?" Bobby interrupted, his face getting red "Are you out of your mind? We're not gonna leave this girl here by herself! We don't know if this goddamn djinn already knows about us... if it followed us, or God forbid, if it's gonna follow Celine on her way home, in case she decides to come back before we reach her..." Bobby suddenly stopped talking. What would they do with Bethany then?

"Can I have a say in this?" Bethany was up too, left hand on her waist. "I wanna go. It's my mom that may be in danger and I won't just stay here and wait for bad news, alright?" she was clearly upset, breathing deeply through her mouth and then biting her lower lip. "I'm coming!"

Dean didn't now what to say. He totally understood Bethany's side and he would say the same thing if he were on her shoes.

John opened his mouth to speak, but Sam started first.

"Bethany, what if she calls? Or if she comes back in, like, two days and there's no one here?" Sam said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her. Tight lips and the sweetest eyes, looking through his bangs, right inside her already teary ones "We have to think about it. I know you want to be with her, and help find her, but you also have to consider the only thing she asked for on her note: your safety"

Bethany put her head on Sam's shoulder for a second, and then, stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

She knew that she had to stop and think. And she knew she was not gonna be able to think straight if she went along with them and would not be able to act cautiously if she learned that her mom was in danger. She had to stay and wait.

Bethany's strong personality and her way of dealing with things without thinking almost killed her and Celine more than once. Her mom was trying to teach her how to control her emotions lately, because they both knew it could get them in trouble sooner rather than later.

She laid on her stomach and sobbed on her pillow, praying that no one would bother to go upstairs and check on her, because she hated to feel vulnerable and, most of all, she hated when people saw her crying.

Sam knocked on the door, and opened it when he heard her crying.

He sat on the bed and reached his hands to touch her back, but then decided not to. He thought that being too compassionate with her might make her seem like a little child right now and Sam knew how awful it was to feel like that. It happened to him all the time, especially when Dean and John got too overprotective of him.

"We're staying too" he said "To help you fight whatever thing comes here, _if_ it comes here" Sam thought that it was best to say it like that, than saying _to help you deal with bad news in case something happens_ or _to sit here and wait, doing nothing, until your mother calls._ By speaking about the chance they would have of actually being hunters and helping everyone, he would make her feel better about being the one responsible for making the boys stay.

She already knew that they were not happy about that, because it was hard not to hear Dean shouting about how important it was for them to go along with Bobby and John.

They remained in silence for a moment and then she sat too, at his left side, her face completely red and her eyes swollen and nodded. She then took his hand and squeezed it tight, their eyes never even blinking.

Dean was impossible downstairs. He could not believe they were going to make him sit this one out _again._ He argued that she was grown enough to take care of her own and that his ankle was good enough now and that Sam needed to hunt too, but nothing he said changed John and Bobby's mind.

Dean thought about all the time he was wasting. He was 20 now and even though he didn't care about never making it to college, he did care about hunting. This time that they were spending now on Bobby's house made him feel like he was missing out on too much. There was so many things to kill and hunt out there and Dean wanted to do it. Clean the world as much as he could. But now he had to stay God knows how much longer in that house, doing nothing.

* * *

After making a rough plan, Bobby and John took off again.

Dean was still mad and playing his Gameboy while Sam was watching something on the tv without actually paying any attention to it. He couldn't stop looking at Dean. He wanted to do something to make him feel better. But what?

"You wanna go out?" he suggested, shyly.

"Really? After all that? The last thing we need is to get out and take any chances" Dean answered in a bitch tone, never taking his green eyes off the Gameboy screen.

Bethany came downstairs and went to the kitchen, to start something for them to eat. They still could not believe how much food she and Celine had brought. It was almost 9 now, and they knew John and Bobby should probably be in Omaha by now.

She took some lean beef and some vegetables. Then she set some tortilla chips aside.

"We're having nachos?" Dean asked, suddenly looking over his shoulders to the kitchen.

"Yeah..." Bethany answered timidly.

Sam smiled to himself. He wanted to make Dean feel better and was glad Bethany took care of it, even if it was unconsciously. He would take whatever he could get when the subject was making Dean feel good.

He came to the kitchen to help and froze as soon as he looked at the kitchen counter. He remembered Dean rubbing himself against him, the heat of his body and the temperature of his breath. Sam blushed instantly and looked down.

"You wanna help? Get these tomatoes and cut them in small cubes, can you do that?" Bethany had her hair up on a ponytail now and really looked like she knew what she was doing. Her agile hands moved quickly from the onions to the saucepan, to the lean beef and to the spoon and Sam liked the way she was completely into what she was doing. He thought that maybe she felt bad about being the reason for them to stay behind and was trying to make up for them.

After two bites, Dean was finally accepting his fate, and his face was looking better "This is pretty good" he said, with his mouth full "Uh... thanks."

Bethany looked at him and then Sam, who was already watching her, to get her reaction. She smiled at Sam, as a way of saying "I won him over"

After they had dinner, they all sat together on the living room and started sharing monster hunting stories. Bethany finally told them about the vampire hunt in which she managed to decapitate 2 vampires with one blow and the boys told her about the time when Dean and John had to deal with four werewolves while Sam was unconscious on the floor.

Hunting stories were such a turn on to her. To see those two hot guys telling about the things they killed and the heroes they were, and to imagine those strong arms carrying guns, and saving people made her bite her lips. A thing that didn't go unnoticed by Dean. She had such sexy tiny lips. Just like Sam's.

They felt closer now, after sharing the stories. Dean's anger against Bethany dissolved a little, and he didn't hate her that much now. Only if he remembered her kicking Sam when they were little. And she was hot, there was no denying it.

The phone rang and Sam got it. It was Bobby, saying that they finally reached Celine. She was not in Omaha and that's why it took them longer to find her and give them news. She decided to stay in Papillion, to try not to call for any unnecessary attention. They were able to find her because she left small pictures of butterflies ("pappilon", in french, close enough to the name of the city) in different places in Omaha, such as the highway motel and the local police station, for them to find and know where she was. She had a feeling they would go after her anyway, and Celine had a thing for leaving clues that John knew very well about. It was her way of communicating since always, and it worked pretty well, almost all the times, but it had also put her in danger once, when not only her partner figured out the puzzle she left.

The boys and especially Bethany were very relieved to know they were ok and it was decided that they would call John the next day to figure out what the next step would be: to stay home and wait for them to come back or of go there and help, since now they knew everything was ok.

* * *

After talking about if for some time, they decided to go to bed, but Bethany was reluctant to let the night end. She didn't want to go upstairs and just be there alone and she didn't want to let go of what would probably be the one chance of being alone with the boys, either.

If someone came right now and asked her to choose which one of them she would make out with, she wouldn't know. Dean was like the hottest guy she ever saw in her life, by far. Strong, pretty, the most amazing emerald eyes that made her feel like he was looking at her naked even though she was fully clothed. And Sam... oh, my God, Sam... with that sexy shaggy hair and those tiny pink lips, the huge protective body and the most beautiful eyes, that seemed to change colors and look inside her soul every time he glanced at her. Nope. There was no way of choosing. But one thing was sure: if she was lucky enough to at least kiss one of them, it would't matter who. She'd be the luckiest girl alive.

She asked them to wait, got up and raced up the stairs. The boys looked at each other with puzzled eyes and she came back in an instant, carrying a tequila bottle.

"Well, we have to end our Mexican night properly, right?" she said, a wide grim smile on her face. "If one has nachos, one must have tequila!" she went on, taking 3 shot glasses from the kitchen and pouring the drink on each one.

"All right" Dean agreed, cocking his head to the side while looking at the glass and reaching out to it "Plus, everyone is fine, so let's just celebrate!" he said, more to Sam than to Bethany, in a way of convincing him in case he didn't want to drink.

Sam was not that eager to drink that night, but he saw the excitement between the other two and decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get wasted for one night. I mean, what bad would it do, right?

* * *

They didn't now for sure what started it, but Dean and Bethany were like a team now, "against" Sam. Dean was telling embarrassing child stories about Sam to Bethany, who was laughing and teasing. Sam was enjoying the idea of being the center of the attention, but he was starting to get a littlest flustered.

He looked at Dean and saw he was now smiling easily and exposing those perfect teeth all the time, while always looking from Sam to Bethany and then back at Sam. Bethany was sitting between them on the couch, and couldn't decide which boy to look at. She kept on turning her head to one and then the other, her hair waving with the movements and leaving a summer smell on the air.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you what..." said Dean, a bit more serious now. "Sam was aways too nice with everybody" he poured more tequila to the three of them. Sam was not sure how many shots he had now "I mean you?" Dean went on "You made his life hell once. Remember? You used him as your punching bag for weeks!" Dean took his glass and drank the whole content in one gulp.

"Me?" Bethany started laughing. She put her right hand on her chest "Why, I certainly do not remember that, sir..." she said, jokingly faking a British accent. She then turned to Sam "Seriously... did I?" her eyes were wide now.

"Well, yeah..."Sam said with that smile he puts on every time he is embarrassed to admit something "You kinda sucked..." he continued.

The three of them laughed together now. Dean remembered "There was a time I caught you on the floor, on top of him, trying to staple his hair to the ground"

Bethany opened her mouth in a surprised small "o" shape and had a hard time trying to find the right words to say. Sam looked and her mouth, very red with the heat and opened like that. He licked his lower lip unconsciously. But both Bethany and Dean were looking at him at that moment and that simple movement of Sam, that lasted for only a second, was enough to trigger something in both of them.

Bethany got up.

"It must have been awful, Sam..." she sat on his lap, facing him "...to be restrained like that" she went on. "Must have been terrible, huh" she said and then, not leaving any room for protests or answers, she kissed him. She held his head with both her hands and conducted his tongue with hers, as his hands reached for her upper thighs.

Dean got up immediately to leave. He was always glad every time Sam got to hook up with somebody, but he was absolutely jealous now. And he knew it. He suddenly understood what Sam felt now, when he was on the phone with that girl the other day.

He was about to leave when he felt two hands holding him. One on his hand (Sam's) and the other on his shirt (Bethany's).

They stopped kissing and the three of them stared at each other for a second. Neither of them knew what to say. Dean started to move again, but the hands were kept where they were. Bethany pulled his shirt hard, so he fell back at the sofa, closer to them now. Before he had any chance to speak, she bent over to him still straddling Sam and opened her mouth. She looked at him like a kid looks at a big colorful ice-cream cone and licked his now open mouth just like she would if it was a popsicle. She sucked on his plump lips as Sam caressed her belly.

She turned back to Sam and kissed him again and Sam could feel a different taste now, which he knew it must have been Dean's. He kissed her harder, trying to suck on every little part of Dean that was in her mouth. It was sweet and a bit sour. It remembered Sam of those sour gummy worms Dean loved to eat so much.

Bethany removed her white top, revealing her dark blue bra. Dean was up now, holding her from behind and kissing her neck fiercely.

* * *

Sam suddenly woke up. His bed was damp with sweat and his thoughts were cloudy.

"Dean" he called. He had to wake him up. He had to be sure "Dean!"

"Hmmmm" he answered, still half asleep "What is it, Sammy?"

"Uh... what happened last night?" Sam was so scared to know the answer...

"What do you mean?" Dean was sitting down now, completely puzzled.

"After we started drinking..."

"You mean after you getting up and coming here to sleep all of a sudden?" Dean laughed.

"Did I..." Sam did not remember how he came back to the room.

"Sam... did you black out again?" Dean's voice was completely changed now, protective. He rubbed his face, concerned.

"I guess I did..." Sam was so confused "So what... what happened, I just came to bed to sleep?"

"We all went to bed after the first shot, Sam. You seemed freaked out about it, and came to bed without saying a word. I came after you and that was it. You went to bed and babbled something about not brushing your teeth. It was like you were wasted already" Dean giggled.

"Right!" Sam said, completely glad and also frustrated now that last night was just a dream. Glad because it would have been the most awkward thing in the world if they all had to wake up the next day and act like nothing happened, but frustrated because that taste, Dean's taste, that he was so sure of feeling on Bethany's lips, was never real.


	9. A Little Bit of Courage

Sam got up and was making his way upstairs when Dean started speaking.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Sam stopped and encouraged him to go on "Yeah?"

"Yeah, we were... well, nevermind." Dean hesitated .

"What? I'm curious now..." Sam said, playing with a rubber band he found in his pocket.

"I don't remember it very well, but we were with Bethany and got really wasted, and then we, like..." he stopped again. "We were, like..."

Sam was dying to know what Dean dreamed about. Did they have the same dream again? It happened many times before, but never with _that_ kind of dream.

"We were sharing her" Sam completed. Dean stood up and looked at Sam, amazed. "Dude! Yes! Did you..."

"Yes I had the same dream. She sat on my lap and..." Sam tried to remember the details.

"And as I was leaving she pulled me back" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah..."

"And then... I remember taking off her bra and rubbing those tiny little..."

"And don't remember that part" Sam certainly did not remember anything else past that moment of the dream and sure as hell didn't want to start his day by listening to Dean telling him how hot Bethany or the dream was. Especially because to him, the best of it was still the part when he got to taste Dean in Bethany's mouth.

Dean looked confused. "Sorry", he managed to say.

Sam came back to where Dean was standing and sat back on the bed. "It all felt so real"

"I was gonna say that. It really did feel real."

"I mean I could even taste..." Sam couldn't go on.

"Taste what Sam?"

"Uh... the tequila. Like I could actually taste the shots in my mouth while I was dreaming."

They both stood up and went to the washroom to brush their teeth. Neither of them complained while the other was there, but for some reason they didn't continue the conversation either. Sam went back to the basement, to change. Dean followed.

"You know, the only taste I remember was yours." he said. Just like that. Like it was nothing.

Sam froze. He managed to put on his white t-shirt and than turned to Dean. He couldn't say anything.

"My..."

"Yeah. I remember tasting you through her. And it was sweet." Dean's voice was hoarse, and almost a whisper at the same time.

Sam blushed. He felt like his face was burning up. "I... me too." he gave Dean a half-smile and turned his back to him again.

"I also remember she left all of a sudden." Dean continued, getting closer. "But I was too hard to just stop"

"Wait, that didn't..." Sam interrupted. He really did not remember any of that part.

"And you were just there. As hard as I was. And I wanted to be sure the taste I felt in her mouth was..."

"You're making this up. That didn't..." Sam was confused.

"What if I am?" Dean was hard with the thought of the dream and with the new ideas he had for how it could have turned out.

Sam could not stand this situation anymore. He just had to know. He had to understand what was going on between them. They couldn't go on behaving like that forever. Doing something and then not knowing how the other one would react, or feeling guilty about it later and never speaking of it again. Wondering. Always wondering.

"I tasted you too. And it was like..." he stopped and smiled at the thought "it was like sour gummy worms".

Dean chuckled, looking at his feet.

"You know what, Dean?" Sam approached his big brother "I really like sour gummy worms." and he devoured Dean like he was in a desert, thirsty and hallucinating, and Dean was his water, his oasis.

Dean could not react at first. Sam was holding his head, licking his lips and sucking his tongue and it felt to f*ckin' hot to see his eagerness.

He wanted more. He couldn't let it stop. So he put both his hands on Sam's neck and pushing him to the wall. He wanted to take the lead. That's how Dean was. He kissed Sam fiercely, almost painfully, as they both had trouble breathing. They were both moaning in unison, enjoying every bit of that moment that was so unbelievably good it was scary at the same time, because neither of them wanted it to end. As one of them breathed, through their nose and mouth, the other one sucked that air right in. The smell, the taste. They wanted to get every last bit of it in.

They could both feel how hard the other one was, and it only made each of them even more aroused. Sam put his right had on Dean's pants ""S'that all for me?" he said, more breathing than actually speaking.

"Yeah, baby. It's all for you..."

Sam started to run his finger through the elastic on Dean's pants. He wanted to push it down, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.


End file.
